Blood Bound
by Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: Roxas, a vampire, doesn't drink blood because of a promise he made. This does not sit well with the Organization, trying to go through any means to mature, even if he has to drink it from his soulmate's corpse.
AN: to the guest who said I was "Mentally handicapped", because this story "sucks", thank you for your concern, but no, I am not. There will be _some_ sucking in this story, but not as much as you swallow. I _do_ appreciate that you took time out of your day to ask me if I was, though. :)

* * *

Sora remembered the shade of those piercing blue eyes as clear as the sky above that day.

The small brunette had been out with his friend, Riku and had gotten separated. Down the alley way, he chased the golden retriever, curious to see where it would lead, and maybe, if he was lucky, get to pet it. Most animals seemed to like him, afterall. He wasn't necessarily a "animal person", but he couldn't help but want to form a sort of bond with whatever animal that let him approach. He was just 4, and little kids like him wanted to put their hands on everything in sight.

He could tell that after a few twists, he'd probably catch up. He stopped suddenly when he was about to turn the last corner at the sound of a dog whimpering in pain. Peaking over the corner, the young Sora was not prepared for what he was about to see.

A group of young teenagers were crowding around the dog, kicking at the poor animal. Amongst the small group, was a blue haired male leaning back against the wall, arms crossed and bored out of his knockers.

"Lea, your initiation is soon, are you really going to be acting like this?" The unimpressed individual said, rolling his eyes a bit. An older Blonde snickered at him and flipped her black hoodie off her head dramatically with a gloved hand.

"Oh c'mon Isa, I'm just teaching him how to hunt, that's what superiors do. You're lucky I let a half blood like you watch." She said with a sneer. She put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and roughly pushed Lea forward. "Now go on."

Lea didn't hesitate to bend down over the almost dead dog, fangs growing out of his teeth and piercing into the flesh. Sora's eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth to hide his gasp. The boy was _sucking_ the dog's blood.

The young brunette tried hiding his whimpering as his heart beat furiously in his chest, a primary fear fueling adrenaline in his body. He was practically shaking from the terror he felt. Tears slowly started falling out of his eyes, not for his doomed fate if he were to be found, but for the innocent life that was just taken. That hurt more than anything.

Through all this, Sora's shoulder started to ache, him rubbing it in a way to keep his mind off the terror he had witnessed.

"Lea! What are you doing?!" A new voice said. A young blonde boy around Sora's age looked at the redhead with betrayal and shock, frozen with distress.

Lea looked up and immediately pulled away from the dog, pupils dilated and blood going all over his shirt. He quickly stood up and tried reached over to the blonde, the boy retracting away.

"Look kid, this is what we do, what did you expect?" Larxene snarled, hands on her hips, eyes cold and unsympathetic, full force on the young boy.

"But were not allowed to hunt animals outside the care or express permission of the Organization!" The young blonde shouted back in anger, fists tightening.

"And you were supposed to say back at headquarters, brat. This is the harsh reality that you'll one day have to live. Just because you already have the initiated name, doesn't mean you are actually special. I'll make you regret following us and show you how to give your superiors proper respect!" Larxene lashed out on him, slapping him hard across the face, body crashing to the ground. With impact, the boy coughed up blonde, almost too weak to stand.

"Roxas…" Lea whispered sympathetically, face crestfallen. He and Roxas were well acquainted, seeing as he knew one day he'd have to train him to become a full fledged vampire. Roxas had gotten his name early, for some odd reason. He had sort of been brought in from elsewhere an number of time ago, without any explanation from their leader. Since nobody had the guts to actually ask him why the young child was taken in, they kind of just raised him like the rest of the children.

"Come on, you two." Larxene said, turning to leave. As she walked by Roxas laying on the ground, she kicked him in the side, sending shivers down Sora's spine and a jab in the brunette's shoulder. "If the kid is actually strong enough, he'll return on his own."

Without any hesitation, the snarky blonde jumped to the rooftops with Isa, Lea turning to look regretfully at Roxas one last time before joining them.

Roxas slowly started pushing himself up wit a small grunt, whimpering as he fell back down to the ground. He was bruised and bloody, everything hurting, but he had to get up and prove that meanie wrong.

"Hey, is anybody there?" Roxas said. There was a simply delicious cinnamon scent coming from behind the corner, how Larxene and the other two hadn't been able to notice it, he didn't know, but the smell of a human was wafting through the air. That, and his frightened heart was practically drumming his ears deaf.

The brunette stood frozen, unable to process what to do. Maybe if he waited, they would go away.

"Hey, can you hear me!" Roxas said, managing to push up onto his thigh and wipe the blood coming from his nose. He struggled, but finally stood up, wobbling a little.

Slowly, the brunette peaked out from behind the wall, hesitantly stepping into view.

"H-how did you find me?" He said meekly.

His young eyes widened, looking at the blonde's state. "Well, I saw those three and followed them here, to you and this poor doggie." Roxas said sniffling. He hated that one day he would turn into a monster like Larxene.

Sora became confused. This blonde seemed to be with the others in a family of sorts, so why was he upset?

"Hey, are you sad?" Sora said, coming closer. He seemed to be just around his age, so maybe that's why he trusted Roxas so easily. He didn't even know his name.

"One day, I'm going to grow too strong, and become just like them, just another monster. I'm going to hurt innocents and kill them, all without mercy, because that's what my kind does!" Roxas said, anger spilling into his words, things that sounded mature beyond his years, as if repeating the words off of someone else's script.

"Then, promise me you won't, that you won't become like them. My mom says that keeping promises makes things easier, not easier to do, but easier if you need a reason, a drive to keep going. I… I don't think you're a monster." Sora said, reaching out his hand with a bright smile.

The blonde looked up and met the brunette's eyes, smiling himself.

" _Ok then, I promise."_

* * *

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku said, leaning in closer. "You've been staring at the sky for a long while now."

"Hm?" Sora said lazily, realizing he was leaning back in his chair and snapping up to sitting properly. He turned from the sky and looked at Riku, the old memory growing hazy to a point he couldn't even remember it. Yet the blonde seemed somewhat familiar in the fog.

"First I mention Roxas is moving back, then you seem uninterested. You've been friends with him for only like, 10 years. You've known him since you were 5, won't it be nice to see him again after all that weird family stuff he went away for in the summer? Or have you forgotten that too?" The silverette said with a small chuckle.

"Hey! I didn't forget!" Sora said, blushing in his childish annoyance. He looked away, pretending to be offended, even if Riku was only kidding. "At least I remembered he was in Twilight Town." He said, trying to prove himself.

"It'll also be nice to see Kairi everyday instead of just occasionally. You'll certainly love that." Riku teased, lightly pushing Sora in the shoulder to get him riled up.

"Stop it, okay! We're just friends!" Sora said, embarrassed, red at the tip of his ears and all over his face.

" _For now_." Riku said with a laugh.

Sora continued blushing, avoiding Riku's eyes. He wasn't sure he felt that way about anybody yet. Sure he had feelings for Kairi, but he didn't know whether it was love or the fact he'd saved her butt so many times during sports matches. He just seemed to be there for her, like he was with all his friends.

Sora felt that there was someone, butterflies deep in the pit of his stomach bristling at the idea, a small spark blossoming with potential in his chest with what fire could bloom and ignite.

The brunette rubbed his shoulder, annoyed he couldn't identify this feeling inside him.

It wasn't like he had a soulmate or anything, _right?_

* * *

AN: I know the lines between the two are mixed up from the BBS secret cutscene, but it's cute so sssshhhh. Anyways, Sora doesn't know the blonde vampire was Roxas (who he formally met and befriended a year later) and barely even remembers the event because he was so young. Roxas' name is technically (And was originally before he was adopted) Sora, but because Sora is already a character and it would be confusing, I made it that he got his "X" initiated name early. There is a reason though besides the aforementioned one, so you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
